


Inside My Emptiness

by spnsmile



Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean finds himself back in Billie's office with another visitor waiting to make a claim.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Inside My Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompt so good to think about I just... 
> 
> Actually… I’ve had a devastated Castiel in mind. The one with Michael did not strike me as a lost, so i really want that crippling feeling of losing Dean… Ohhh this is nice, anon 😋 i mean… Haha. Thanks!

Or _maybe_ …

_Dean gasps at the familiar sight of the hundred shelves before him and knew where he was without trying._

_He feels someone behind him so he turns. Billie is there, her orbs as dark as night surveying him with sharp glint, in her hand her formidable scythe. Her face gloomy and somber, a true epitome of her title._

_Dean hesitates, then straightens his body. He gotta get out of there. He knew he had to go back to the fight. He can’t leave Sam like that… Jack like that… Cas like that… A tightness in his heart too painful to endure._

“I want to return. Bring me back.”

Dean grimaces when Billie shakes her head.

“Dean, Dean… I told you, kick my bucket one more time and it’s the Empty for you.”

Dean’s jaw worked furiously, absolute terror not yet sinking in.

“But I gotta fight!” he says fiercely. Billie’s eyes shone.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But one thing is certain for now. You died and whatever plan we have for you, you have to stay in it’s place. To keep god from finishing the story the way he wants it. You have to stay in its place, Dean.”

“It?” Dean asks, a little nervous.

“My _place_.”

Dean whirls behind him to the owner of the voice. His eyes rounds at the familiar sight of his best friend in his trench coat, standing toe to toe in front of him like he’s made true of his promise to always be with Dean.

“C-Cas?” the moment he said the name, Dean knows he’s mistaken. The smirk that came next shatters his hope and for a moment a heavy weight drags his heart down spiralling to nothingness at the sudden longing for his angel.

“Guess again. I should’ve known this face was popular with the hot ones but then, it’s not like it’s my first time seeing your handsome face, Dean. I know you. I know to who you belong.”

Fake Cas takes a menacing step forward, making Dea step back. The moment he did, the shelves disappeared and darkness swallows him whole. Dean staggers but his own form became clearer to him and he’s not alone.

The Empty in Castiel’s face is still watching him with _dead eyes_. So unlike Cas.

“A human in my realm. What a very interesting beinh you are, Dean Winchester. I can’t wait to be inside you and your memory. For even Death herself to fear you…” he takes a step forward again.

“Stay back!” Dean warns with a growl, his heart thrashing in his chest. He’s confused, he’s so lost. And with a fake Castiel in his midst, it feels like he’s dying all over again.

Billie has disappeared on him. He is alone in the eternal darkness with the Being wearing Cas’ face, which in all sense, is wrong.

This is not his Cas. Dean grits his teeth when fake!Cas did the head tilting thing.

“Shouldve known you’re a sucker for that.” Empty Cas says smugly, “Your angel thought so.” he inches closer.

“What are you planning to do?” Dean asks with a lump in his throat.

“What else?” says the fake Cas, stopping in front of him, tilting his head up because Dean is still taller. “I’ll make you sleep with me while we wait for your Castiel. Then again, unless it’s his choice, but I don’t think he has to worry about "happiness” back there on earth for now.“

Dean frowns but when the Empty raises two fingers and was about to snap so Dean would fall asleep, a flash of light occurs.

Dean grinds his teeth and knew he had to suck it up. There was no way he’s going to be saved from this place this time.

Except the snap did not come. Dean blinks at the hand that suddenly grapples the Empty’s wrist. Following it to the arm then neck to the face, Dean Winchester’s eyes widens at the blue eyes, brilliant and on fire. One look and he knows Castiel is more than angry.

The angel is _livid_.

"Keep your dirty hands off Dean.”

“Cas!”

The Empty grunts and changes his form. It steps back a few paces, eyes focused on the heated angel.

Dean wants to hug Cas first, but it’s Castiel who pulls him in a very tight embrace, fingers clawing in his very soul as if he had no intention of letting go. _For the angel to save him even here…_

Dean returns the hug back, his grip tightening around Castiel’s body, not meaning to let go either.

“Cas…” his voice trembles. Castiel’s eyes softens, the space between them sparingly disappearing till there’s nothing left to stop them from reaching out to each other.

“I’m here to take you back home, Dean.”

Dean sniffs, “They said I can’t… Said I gotta stay here.”

“They don’t decide for you.” Castiel says firmly, pulling from Dean a little and looking him in the eyes with a frown. “I’m the only one allowed to take you away. I’m doing it now.”

“How?” Dean croaks, eyes red from fresh tears. “How did you even follow me here?”

Castiel blinks for a moment, before reaching up and wiping the tears running down the hunter’s cheeks.

“I’m your angel.” Cas says simply, “We are connected. Always been. I am meant to know in any realm. Because we are connected Dean. Now just hold on tight. I’m raising you from this place and I would like to see anyone stop me. Losing you like that.. I won’t ever forget.”

He glares behind him meaningfully to the Entity who gives him a mysterious look, before disappearing.

Dean fastens his arms around Castiel’s neck, seeing the blue eyes flicker in happiness and relief, Dean just knows this is his Cas.

There was no one else who could make him feel safe and loved except Cas.

“ _Take me home_.” he whispers on the angel’s ears, heart fluttering at the warmth and love he’s feeling. Castiel nods and grips Dean’s waist tight.

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
